


Lattes Bring Us Closer

by EpicKiya722



Series: Typical Teens of Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a blogger, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Azula and Zuko get along, Bit of drama and angst, F/M, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Hamilton References, Hanging Out, Humor, Iroh ships it, It's a speck!, Jealous Sokka, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Zuko, Pining, So is Katara and Toph, Sokka wants to be soft with Zuko, Suki is the ultimate wingwoman, The Angst is really brief, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is in the Dance Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Another typical day, right? Wake up, go to school, do the work, deal with drama and end the day with doing whatever. Yeah, the usual. But there's also a few changes. Katara is now a fashion expert, Sokka is pining more than usual and Aang is more active blogger than usual.





	Lattes Bring Us Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So first, let me clear up their ages for this story. Some are more canon, others just a bit older.  
> Aang - 14  
> Toph - 14  
> Katara - 15  
> Sokka - 16  
> Zuko - 16  
> Suki - 15  
> Azula - 15  
> Mai - 16  
> Ty Lee - 14
> 
> Not all of their whereabouts for school is mentioned, so let me just clear it up a bit. Sokka and Zuko are in the fencing club, however, Zuko sometimes takes days off from that club because he's also in the dance club. Sokka and Aang are in Arts Club, which doesn't mean just visual arts, but also poetry and other forms of arts, sans dancing. Suki and Ty Lee are in the school's gymnastics team. Suki is also on the girls' wrestling team and soccer. There's also a volleyball team which Azula is on. Ty Lee is also a cheerleader. Mai is also part of the Arts Club and track team. There's also a GSA club which they all are apart of. Toph is more so Kyoshi's student coach assistant. Given how badass of a teacher she was to Aang in the show and later to her students in the comics, I can really see her 'motivating' athletes and Kyoshi standing there all proud of her.  
> All of this info I shall put in the series' notes because writing this I decided I wanted to write more on modern time Avatarverse.

Generally, he would wake up and find himself hating the time 6:10 AM. At this hour, he would regretfully climb out his bed, shower, groom, put on clothes get his school bag and go.

Luckily it was Friday, so that meant weekend, baby!

That was his motivation.

Also to see his friends. Two years ago, Zuko wouldn't have thought to be friends with Aang, a rather happy, yet wise carefree boy with a vegetarian diet. Zuko had despised him greatly at one point, because how could someone be so happy? It wasn't until after Zuko joined their group that Zuko discovered Aang's happiness was somewhat of a way to cope with the death of a close friend and relative, Gyatso. Fortunately, Aang was happily adopted by Bumi, a friend of Gyatso. Toph was the daughter of a rich classy couple, the Beifongs, yet a girl who was rambunctious and sassy and didn't let her blindness be a roadblock. Her parents was undoubtedly unpleased with her reveal of her true self, but in the end they accepted her. Zuko gives her mad props. Then there was Katara and Sokka. A sister-brother duo who moved from a rather cold place after losing their mother. Katara was more so motherly, yet she was comforting, sometimes emotional, but in ways that it was understandable. She was easy to open up to, willingly giving a shoulder to cry on, ears that listen and arms that hug. And Sokka...

 Sokka was undeniably his shameful crush for about half a year. He was attractive, most definitely attractive. He was a funny, snarky, intelligent meat-loving guy. He had a knack for using sarcasm more so than Zuko did. He also could relate to the older boy, given their relationships with their sisters.

Honestly, Zuko tried not to crush on him, but the more he saw him, the more he found himself falling hard.

Thinking about it gave him instant chills and a blush on his nose and cheeks, redder than his sweaters.

"Zuko, don't think about him when you're just waking--- Fuck me!"

He hit the floor with a harsh thump when he was caught off guard by Arctic ice blue eyes and a shot eating grin. He glared up, ignoring the small pain in his arm. "Katara, why in the hell are you in my room? And how did you get in here?"

Katara chuckled, helping him up off the floor. "Well, your mom let me in. And I decided to give you a little wardrobe change for today."

Zuko immediately took two steps back. "Uh... yeah... No. Katara, whatever you're planning---"

"No one is going to get hurt, Zuko. I promise this will be smooth sailing."

He eyed her skeptically, however, knew she wasn't going to let up. He sighed, giving in. "Alright. But nothing funny."

"Yes! You won't regret it, Zuko. Now go shower."

* * *

Okay, could he change his mind?

"Do I really need to wear this?"

Zuko held up the black material in his fingers, baffled that Katara suggested he wear this. Said girl placed her hands on his hips.

"Yes. Now hurry before we are late to school.", she scowled. She had a plan to commence.

The older teen eyed her to the black shirt and back to her.

"We live five minutes from the school."

"That's no excuse. Get dressed."

Zuko was aware that Even though Katara was nurturing as can be, she could be bossy much like his sister. The difference was she was demanding to a good tolerance and only was threatening when needed. He rather deal with a bossy Katara than a bossy Azula. But he also didn't want to be begged any longer.

"Okay. Fine."

He held onto the shirt and grabbed the jeans on his bed, heading into his bathroom. Moments later, he came out, adorning part of the outfit Katara had planned out. Said girl was holding out a small box, boots and a jacket draped over her arm.

She gave him a quick look over, nodding. "So far so good. Boots and jacket now."

He grabbed onto said items, slipping into the jacket wordlessly and then the boots. He felt something softly touch his neck, hearding a small click.

Katara had stepped back, eyes wandering over him once more before grinning again. "Wonderful! Zuko, you should let me dress you up more often! You look so good!"

Zuko let out a groan, covering his face to hide the coloring on it.

He still couldn't handle compliments getting thrown at him. He wasn't use to praise, unless it was his family. Primarily from his uncle, cousin, youngest sister and mother. His earlier years, people wouldn't speak to him because of his family status or just didn't care to. It wasn't until his final two years of middle school and his first year of high school when people started noting his attractiveness. He felt insecure about his looks somewhat, reasoning being the burn scar that covered his face on the left side and ear. That he dare not speak of.

"Katara...", he mumbled.

The girl just continued to smile at him encouragingly. "It's true though. These clothes for you."

Instead of the usual tee shirt and baggy jeans combo, this outfit was more... tasty...

The shirt was tight fitted, yet loose enough to be comfortable and made out of soft material. It was short sleeved, cropped up to show an inch above his belly button and down, and colored a deep charcoal black. The jeans were a dark blue with fire red trimming, the back and inside of the front pockets colored a matching black and fitted to shape the natural elegance of his legs and hips. The jacket was made out silky material that covered the leather. The sleeves of it were snow white, the vest part black. Embedded in the back was a gold and red dragon that emphasized the gold zipper and red left breast pocket. It came down to his waist, covering the part of his exposed back. Covering his feet were the ankle boots, black with gold buckles. What he felt around his neck earlier was a thin black choker.

 Admittedly, the outfit was nice.

But there was something about it that made him suspicious.

"Katara, why did you decide to... doll me up today?"

She just patted his unmarked cheek innocently. "No reason. Just to be thoughtful." She gave him one more glance over, tapping her chin. "Hmm. Ooh! One more thing!"

She zoomed around him, quickly threading fingers through his dark hair easily before tying the strands in a cute ponytail, leaving his bangs swaying. She stepped back, eyeing her work and blowing out a kiss in satisfaction. "Perfect. Now we can head to school.", she voiced, nodding. She grabbed her school bag, practically bouncing in her steps.

Zuko knew he now has every right to be suspicious. Katara was happier than usual. Which, yes, is a bad thing given that from past experience it meant something was going down.

Knowing that, Zuko decided to be well guarded today while also trying to get himself through the last day of the week of school.

* * *

"I could be home sleeping right now. Who puts chemistry as a first class for students?"

His pondering of where his sister could possibly be at the moment was broken by the rather interesting question. He shifted his gaze from the window to the small girl beside him.

"A cruel, cruel person.", he deadpan. And he wasn't referring to the principal. He was a rather cool old guy.

Toph sighed, propping her feet on her desk, narrowly missing Aang who was eyeing the door. He was wondering where Katara was, too. And just where was Zuko since they didn't see him either.

"So she just ran off?", the younger boy asked, gazing over at Sokka in curiosity.

Sokka had nodded, wondering if Katara had ran into Zuko and not trouble. He stiffened at the thought of the other boy.

"Yup. She just told me that she'll see me and the rest of us at school, grabbed a bag and sped off. Oh, yeah. And she told me to wear this shirt."

He lightly pulled at the sleeveless shirt he put on. It was ocean blue with white writing on it that said "I Flexed My Sleeves Off".

Toph had reached out and touched his arm, rubbing it from his shoulder to his wrist before pulling away. She was aware of the stare that Sokka was shooting her, ignoring it. "Is it that one muscle shirt that you got from that one sport convention?"

"Yup."

"Ah. That sneaky Katara. So she's going forward with it."

"Going forward with--- Holy spirits..."

Sokka had darted his eyes subconsciously to the door in time to see his sister wander in, pulling in a blushing Zuko behind her.

If he wasn't sure of his feelings before, Sokka swore that he surely caught them now!

Zuko looked... He was...

"Spirits..."

"Katara! Zuko! Morning!", Aang greeted cheerfully, buzzing when Katara kissed his cheek.

"Hi, sweetie. Sorry we didn't see you guys earlier."

"That's okay, sugar queen.", Toph voiced.

Sokka hadn't said anything, eyeing the exposed skin of Zuko's stomach. He was sitting and Zuko was still standing, so that skin was at Sokka's eye level.

He wasn't complaining though. Why would he? His crush had to literally be controlling the heat around himself because he was hot right now.

But when is he isn't?

Sokka came clear of his crush, his adoration of the paler boy a year ago. He had broken up with Suki on mutual terms. A week after that, she was encouraging him to ask Zuko out when she caught him staring during gym class.

He wasn't sure what drew him into liking Zuko, but the attraction was there.

He acknowledged it and soon after that week from back then, so did the 'Gaang', dubbed by Sokka himself.

 The only one oblivious to it was Zuko.

"Wow, Zuko. That jacket looks good on you.", Aang complimented.

As with Katara, he blushed. He turned his head to avoid looking at them, pouting... frowning. "Thanks. Katara suggested I put it on."

"Well, my girlfriend has very good taste."

"Thank you, sweetie."

 Zuko took his seat to Sokka's right, placing his bag under his chair. The darker boy continued to stare at him, swooning. He noticed with Zuko's hair pulled back, he could map out his features. His jaw line was perfect, his cheeks a touch of rose from all the blushing he has done. Even his lashes were long, thick and dark like his hair.

Sokka let out a sigh, falling deeper into the hole. "Damn..."

Zuko looked up from his journal, meeting Sokka's blues that seem to pierce through him. "Huh?"

"Your hair. You should wear it tied up more. Suits your face.", Sokka admitted unashamed. He wanted Zuko to know his attraction.

Said boy's golden hazels widened. He wasn't expecting that. Actually he wasn't expecting a lot of compliments.

"Uh... thank you, Sokka."

"Like everyday. Your hair should be up. Just so I could ogle your face more.", he continued, grinning as Zuko's nose colored pink.

Too cute.

Toph snickered, nudging Aang. "He's a smooth talker."

"Blogging this. My followers wanted some updates on the Zukka anyways."

"I've still been waiting on that, too.", Katara added in, so far pleased with how everything is going. "I can't believe you have a page on them."

Aang shrugged, pulling out his phone and already typing up crazy. He finished in time when their chemistry teacher came in to start class.

* * *

 Hours later, the group was huddled up in a circle, Toph replaced with Suki, dressed in white tees and varied colored sweatpants or gym shorts.

Their coach, Kyoshi, a tall, brunette woman who was tough yet inspiring. She was already in her forties, yet didn't look it. She was Suki's favorite teacher at the school.

"Think she's gonna make us do laps again?", Aang asked, not fond of the idea.

Sokka had perked up at the thought of Zuko running laps. The scene played out in his head in slow motion. Hair swaying, sweat running down Zuko's now exposed neck.

"I hope she does. I wouldn't mind seeing someone sweaty after a run.", he admitted, eyeing over to Zuko. 

Zuko didn't seem to have noticed, just looking around thoughtlessly. Sokka was disappointed he missed the words, but at least he could still stare at him. Suki nudged him closer to him.

"Ask him.", she whispered. Sokka was just about to retort when another voice piped up.

"Zuzu, long time, no see."

They turned to catch Zuko's younger first sister approaching. Unlike they would have expected, Azula had greeted Zuko in a more affectionate way. Months ago, it would have been taunting and harsh.

Since they were younger, Azula and Zuko didn't get along how Katara and Sokka would. In fact, they hated each other. Although, it was more one-sided. Zuko never wanted to have such a cold relationship with his sister. But she was a cruel person, manipulative and controlling. It was from the influence under their father. When their parents divorced, Azula had been given to their father and him to their mother.

It wasn't until recently Azula had parted from their father and started seeing a therapist that their relationship mended back together. She recently left from living with Ozai, their father. Before she would move in back with their mother and her husband, she was staying with their former caretakers, Lo and Li.

Zuko was just glad to have her back in his life.

"Azula, I see you're back to school now.", Zuko greeted back.

"Yeah. I feel much... what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Lighter? Free? Happy?"

"Any of those would do. Anyways, how have you been?"

"Fine." Zuko stopped for a moment, exhaling softly. "So are you going to need help moving in with us?"

"No. I'm good, Zuko. Can't wait to move in... going to miss the servants though.", Azula lightly teased.

"Trust me. You get privacy in turn."

A whistle was blown, catching the teens' attention. Their coach stood in front of the collecting group, clipboard in hand. Her brown hair was gathered up into a messy bun, revealing her blank expression. "Alright, get into your respective spots so I can take roll and give you the activity today."

"Coach, we're not doing laps today, are we?", one guy asked.

Kyoshi's right eyebrow raised. "Do you want to?"

"No ma'am."

"Well, alright then."

* * *

Turns out, their activity wasn't laps. Since it was Friday, their coach gave them a free day. The Gaang was sitting on the bleaches, resting after finishing a tied first round of badminton. They were watching Azula talk with Mai and Ty Lee, the latter on the balance beams.

Sokka nudged Zuko, resulting in him turning his gaze to him. "Hm?"

"So... you and your sister are getting along now?", he questioned, his tone kept cautious, hoping he didn't offend Zuko. The last thing he wanted. But he was curious. He knew that one reason Zuko had been... well... angry all the time was because his relationship with Azula was terrible.

"Yeah. I'm glad we are now than never. I didn't want to accept that kind of relationship with my sister forever. She's still my family, you know?"

"Well, that's good you two made amends. Say, why don't we invite her to the Jasmine Dragon with us after school?", Aang suggested, always the peacekeeper.

Katara winced at the idea. She was still weary of Azula, even if she was on good terms with her older brother. She believed that people could change, however, this was Azula. They shouldn't dive into this just yet.

"Unfortunately, Azula wouldn't be able to make it. She's meeting up with Lo and Li for the final stage of her moving. Maybe another time. Speaking of which, I may be late to meeting up with you guys. I have to talk with my dance coach.", Zuko voiced, reminding himself to create another playlist.

"Oh. Well then. Do you need a ride? We could wait for you.", Sokka offered, scooting closer. He didn't stop his eyes from drifting to his neck. It was a bit damp with sweat from playing badminton a few minutes ago. Someone shouldn't look that good sweating.

"You don't have to. I can catch a ride with Uncle."

"It's so weird that your uncle is our guidance counselor.", Suki voiced.

"And my great grandfather is the principal."

"That is definitely weird.", Aang agreed.

"A lot of kids still don't know though.", Zuko shrugged, standing up and stretching. Sokka managed to catch a glimpse of the lowest part of his back as his shirt rose a little. He gulped, feeling a sudden urge to jump the other boy.

"I wanna lick you..."

Zuko glanced his way, the others smirking since they heard him clearly. "Huh?"

"I. Want. To. Lick. You.", Sokka repeated, slower and putting emphasis on each word by stretching out the sounds. He smirked as Zuko turned red, blinking.

"Uh..."

"Careful, Sokka. You're gonna break Zuko's brain.", Katara giggled.

"I rather break his brain in another way. You know, more touching."

Zuko muffled a noise ready to jump from his throat when an image of Sokka... By Agni, why did he have to be so... so... flirty?! Handsome and flirty?!

"Alright, alright. Before **_someone_** jumps on an innocent little turtleduck, let's get on with the second round of badminton, shall we?"

* * *

 Before they knew it, school was over for the week. Which meant that the next two days were free.

Practices were shorter, and the need for a bed and snacks were longer.

And right now, he was craving a latte.

Zuko closed his locker, locking in his combination before walking off down the emptying hall. He had passed already locked classroom doors. It wasn't before long he came to an opened room. He peeked inside, seeing Sokka bowing to Piandao, the art teacher and coach for the fencing team. The teen then turned on his heel, heading for the door. Zuko stepped back, letting Sokka out into the hallway. The darker boy instantly stiffened when he realized someone was there, but realized seeing it was just Zuko.

"Oh. Hey, Zuko. Waiting for me?", Sokka teased, his brows wiggling and arms crossing.

Golden eyes shifted to the crossed arms, admiring the toned, dark muscles. He wondered how those arms would feel around his body.

"Uh..."

"Zuko? Are you alright? You're turning red."

Zuko shook his head out of the trance of ogling the tanned arms. "I'm fine. Just... um... I'm gonna go talk to my dance coach... I'll see you... later.", he managed to answer.

"Wait. Are you sure? I could wait for you. The others wouldn't mind, you know."

"Sokka, it's fine."

Sokka shook his head, reaching out for Zuko's hand. He caught the sudden stiffening the dark haired boy did, but had instantly calmed down. It brought him relief that Zuko didn't try to pull away, seemingly welcoming the joining of their hands. For a while he stared at their hands before looking up at Sokka, who stepped closer, reaching out to brush a loose strand of dark hair behind his ear.

"Nah. I made up my mind. Now let's go, Zee.", he voiced, starting in a slow walk at first until their footing was in match.

The dance room was just a hall away, so a minute to walk since the halls were officially cleared, meaning no one could see Zuko and Sokka holding hands. The door was just a tad open like the previous classroom, revealing the beaming multiple lights were on. The dance teacher had just finished her talk with one girl when Sokka, regretfully, let go of Zuko's hand so he could go in. The blue clad teen stood outside, patiently waiting for the other. The time was spent on remembering how warm Zuko's hand was in his. By now, he was sure he had a massive grin on. A piece of him reminded him that he held hands because he was trying to give hints to Zuko about his attraction. And hopefully, that's how Zuko would be reading them.

"Damn it, why is he so pretty?"

"You have a nice weekend now, Zuko!"

"Same to you!" Sokka watched as Zuko walk out the room, a piece of paper in one of his hands. He folded it even smaller and stuck it in his pocket. He nudged his clothed shoulder against Sokka's bare one. "Alright, Sokka. We can go now. I doubt Toph would want to wait any longer for her favorite frappe.", he teased lightly.

Sokka chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, we better get going. On our way out, you want to stop by your uncle's office and tell him you're catching a ride with us?"

"Okay. Thanks."

The duo made their way out the school, stopping by Iroh's office and informing them that Zuko would be at the shop with his friends. His uncle didn't mind, smiling at them even though they didn't catch the hidden meaning behind that smile. He had noticed just how close Sokka was to his nephew, closer than usual.

* * *

The Gaang had took their usual table when they came into the Jasmine Dragon, a table close to the counter, by sitting a large window. The Jasmine Dragon was a family owned shop by Zuko's uncle. It was just a tea shop at first, but slowly evolved into also serving pasteries and other beverages. Iroh had came to own it a few years back, deciding it was high time to share the greatness of tea with the world. Ursa, Zuko's mother, worked there as well as Lu Ten, Zuko's cousin from Iroh. He came back from being in the military after a few years just a year ago. Lu Ten had been a lucky survivor from his last mission. He was shot and would have died if help hadn't arrive in time. Iroh felt blessed to see his son alive and Zuko was overjoyed to have him back.

Besides, Lu Ten was probably the only one capable of translating any of the elder man's advice at times.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend. For the next two days I'm coming here for those blue dyed cupcakes.", Katara admitted.

"Blue dyed food... you're weird.", Toph voiced, Suki helping her to sit next to her. It was a rounded table, so the seating was Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki and Toph.

"No, I'm Katara."

"That is something I would have replied with, so touché, sugar queen."

Katara just chuckled, leaning into Aang when he placed an arm around her waist. She looked at Zuko, noticing he was scrolling through his phone quickly, though his face wasn't scrunched in frustration. It was relaxed and focused. "Whatcha doing, Zuko?"

Zuko glanced up from his screen and at her. "Oh. My dance coach assigned each of us a theme to create a dance routine for. I got a tranquil, sincere, daydream aesthetic thing going on. I'm just seeing if I already have songs like that. So far, succeeding."

"I reckon you would. I mean you're an aesthetically pleasing individual already.", Sokka commented. Mentally, he did a little dance when Zuko turned his way and smiled at him.

"Sokka, you've been awfully... nicer than usual today."

"I didn't feel I put a lot of effort in telling you how amazing you are before, so why not start today?"

Two hands went to cover the paler boy's face, his voice muffled as he spoke. "I hate compliments."

"Oh, Zuko, you're such an awkward little kitten!", Suki cooed.

"I repeat, I hate compliments."

"Well, I like them. I like to give and receive them.", Sokka said, putting an arm around Zuko's shoulders. He was able to feel the silky cloth of the jacket against his arm and honestly, he thought the material complimented Zuko well. "So I hope you don't mind when I say things like 'Zuko, you should totally stop pouting because every time you do I fall even deeper in love with you'."

There was collective giggles and groans from the table while Zuko went back to hiding his face. This time, he pulled the front flaps of his jacket up to do so, not caring if his stomach and back was exposed. It gave Sokka quite the view.

"Stop it."

"Sokka is right though, Zuko. You are attractive. You honestly need to flaunt it more.", Aang advised enthusiastically.

"I don't even know what you look like, but even I can tell you're a pretty hot guy.", Toph added in.

"Guys, you're killing me here. I should be creating my playlist for my routine."

"You look so great when you dance, too. Like how your limbs move all fluid and how sweaty you get. Sweat shouldn't look good on a person but you make it very possible. And that's the only time we get to see you in sweatpants and leggings. Zuko, you look good in sweatpants."

"And leggings make your butt go---"

"Okay, okay! I get it. I'm... good-looking."

"More like gorgeous. Picturesque. Elegant. Sexy. Illegally adorable.", Sokka added in.

"Fine, you win. But what about you, Sokka?", Zuko sassed back, crossing his arms.

"Can I order now?", Toph questioned.

As Suki waved for a waiter, Sokka spoke, blinking.

"What about me?"

"You're attractive, too. You dated Yue and Suki and those girls from the poetry club have a thing for you."

This time, Sokka was the one who turned flustered, yet he still held his confidence. "Yeah. I know I'm attractive and I proudly show it. But I know a beautiful person when I see one. And not just from the outside. I dated Yue and Suki, not just for their looks, but they have great personalities, too."

"And that's why you're my favorite ex, Sokka.", Suki grinned, bumping shoulders with him.

"I thank you for that.", he grinned back before turning back to Zuko. "It's not just your looks, Zee, but once we get to know you, we can see that you're rather intelligent, caring, ambitious, a softie."

"I'm not a softie.", Zuko protested, just as Lu Ten came up in time to hear him.

"Zuko, you cried at _'Passengers'_."

"Lu Ten, that movie would bring out anyone's feels, alright?"

Lu Ten laughed, shaking his head at the words. "Okay, okay. Just saying. How are you kids doing this afternoon?"

"Hi, Lu Ten. We're doing fine. Glad the weekend is here. And I have no homework.", Aang answered first. "Ooh! Lately my followers been asking for some pictures and such for the Jasmine Dragon since I talk about the tea I get here so much. You think your dad would mind if I do?"

"Of course not, Aang. In fact, I think he would like it. But I'll still ask him for you."

"Thank you!"

"So, what you are all having today?"

"A caramel frappe, with extra caramel and whip cream.", Toph answered first. "Extra whippy whip cream."

"Wow, Toph. Wow. I'll have the ginger tea with honey and those shell cookies.", Katara said, next, snuggling back into Aang's embrace, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Ugh. You're being oogie again."

"Jealous that you don't have anyone to be oogie with, bro?", Katara teased.

"Maybe. But I've been throwing hints at him!"

Zuko blinked. "Who?"

"I'll have the honeydew bubble tea and a vanilla cupcake with strawberry icing.", Suki said before Sokka could say anything.

"The chamomile bubble tea for me with two spoonfuls of sugar.", Aang said, not looking up as he double tapped his screen. He just posted another blog about his day, making sure to add in some details about Sokka and Zuko.

"I want to try the raspberry latte, cousin. And shell cookies, too.", Zuko said.

Lu Ten nodded, finishing writing the younger's order. "Alright. And Sokka _,_ what do you want?"

Sokka tapped his chin in thought. "Hm. The hazelnut latte with extra sugar."

"Ooh, lattes, boys?", Toph teased as Lu Ten walked away.

"Whatever, Toph.", Sokka scoffed amusingly.

"So any plans this weekend?", Suki questioned, leaning on the table on her elbows.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't have any plans really. I'll just work on my routine probably."

"Can I watch? I mean, help?", Sokka asked, purposely making the mistake clear. Another round of giggles and Zuko shifting in his seat in embarrassment.

"Oh my Agni, is it fucking 'Bully Zuko Day'?"

"We're not bullying you, Zee. We're just expressing how much we love you.", Katara teased. She scooted to him, enough for him to press closer to Sokka, much to her delight. Their thighs were practically touching now.

Zuko rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling through his phone. He let Sokka drape his arm over his shoulders again. He didn't mind it either. He liked it when Sokka got touchy with him. He wasn't confident enough to tell the other teen his feelings, afraid of rejection due to... his past. He didn't want to lose a friendship. The past two years were kind enough to him to allow him friends.

Toph tapped Suki's arm, grabbing her attention. "Hm?"

"I can hear the 'happening'."

"Yeah, Zukka is happening."

"I ship it. I ship totally.", Sokka agreed, nuzzling Zuko as his finger swipe across the glass screen.

"Post it?", Aang questioned.

"Please do. I need the motivation."

"I'm confused.", Zuko admitted, pouting and pausing creating his playlist. "What are you talking about?"

They exchanged looks, sans Toph who smirked, before looking at Zuko. "Just a ship. You know, two people we want together.", Katara answered.

His pout grew even more. "So what's a Zukka?"

"You can not be this clueless.", Aang gasped, blinking.

"Innocently adorably clueless.", Sokka said, hugging Zuko and burying his face in his shoulder. "Stop pouting, Zee. Remember, makes me fall deeper in love with you."

"Sokka!"

"Yup. Blogging it.", Aang decided, furiously typing on his screen now.

"When did you start calling Zuko 'Zee', Sokka?", Katara teased, an eyebrow raised as she leaned closer in her brother's direction. Sokka lifted his head up, loosing his grip on Zuko, but didn't say word.

There was no speaking for the next three seconds, the group sharing smiles while Zuko tried not to notice. It was then a girl, a brunette with her hair in a long braid, adorning jeans, flats and a Jasmine Dragon tee, approached the table, holding a tray of their orders. "So, I have your teas and coffees here. A chamomile bubble tea with two spoons of sugar for Aang. A caramel frappe with extra whippy whip cream and caramel for Toph. Honeydew bubble tea and a vanilla cupcake with strawberry icing for Suki. Ginger tea with honey and shell cookies for Katara. Hazelnut latte with extra sugar for Sokka. And finally a raspberry latte and shell cookies for Zuko.", she said, passing out the orders to the respective teens.

"Thanks, Jin. And how are you today?", Zuko greeted.

Sokka caught the reddening on the girl's cheek, she moving a loose strand behind her left ear. "Great, Zuko. Thanks. Say, the jacket's new. You look real good in it."

For once that day, Sokka frowned, scooting any more he could to Zuko, not liking the tune in her voice. It was affectionate, almost flirty. And her smile was bright and directed towards the paler boy. It was clear that Jin had a crush on Zuko. He's known this for quite a while since he started coming to the Jasmine Dragon. Jin worked there part-time. She wasn't a bad person honestly. She was sweet to everyone. Sokka liked her, but he'd like her more if she didn't have a massive crush on Zuko. He hated competition. But he couldn't blame her.

"You think so? I've been getting that a lot today."

"I would imagine. You look good in about anything. You're attractive."

"We've been trying to tell him that!", Suki said, sensing Sokka's growing jealousy. She watched as her ex tighten his arm around Zuko in a possessive manner. She smirked. "Tell him that anyone would be lucky to date him."

"She's right."

"Jin, no, don't add in on their teasing.", Zuko begged. He looked down at his latte and noticed that the cream was drawn into, shaped into an elegant heart. Absentmindedly, he looked over at Sokka's and noticed his also had a heart in it. He blushed, remembering the meaning behind the little artwork. Whenever a couple ordered lattes, they both get hearts in their lattes. "Um... Jin, who fixed our lattes? You know?"

"Oh, your uncle. He came in just a few minutes ago. He offered to make your orders."

"Huh. Well, uh... can you tell him I'll be back there in a while?"

"Sure. You guys and girls enjoy your drinks now!", Jin said before walking off.

When she was out of sight, Sokka spoke up, feeling better to do so. "Is something wrong with your latte?"

"Oh no. Nothing's wrong." Zuko picked up his latte and took a sip. He gave a moan at the taste that made Sokka shiver. "Nothing is definitely wrong. This is good. I think I have a new favorite now."

"Is that a new flavor?"

"Uh huh. And it's good."

Zuko took another sip, moaning once more. Sokka hid his blush behind his own latte. He still watched him though and was able to spot a bit of cream on the corner of Zuko's lips. He tapped his shoulder to catch his attention and when he did, he met with golden eyes.

"Hm?"

Sokka tapped the side of his own mouth with a smile. "You got a little something right here." He reached over and wiped the cream from Zuko's mouth with his thumb. The paler of the two turned red again, watching as he sucked the cream from his finger, keeping his eyes locked with the other's.

He felt hotter than usual, trying to process what just happened and not noticing the returning smirks at the table. "Uh... K-Katara, can I speak to you for a moment?", Zuko stuttered, standing up abruptly, almost falling into Sokka's lap and spilling his remaining latte doing so. Katara nodded, having a clue what he possibly wanted to talk about. "Sure, Zuko. We'll be right back." Aang got up, letting the two slide out and head away from the table. The duo decided on a vacant corner on the other side of the rather large shop. They were hidden out of sight behind a wall. No one was sitting at any of the tables nearby, so they had some privacy. And Zuko wouldn't feel embarrassed about freaking out.

The moment they were good, he started hyperventilating. His hands fanned back in forth rapidly as he started a small pace. "Oh my Agni. Holy spirits. Katara, I'm about to lose it.", he gasped out.

"Whoa, whoa! Zuko, stop and calm down real fast, alright?", Katara advised, placing her hands on Zuko's shoulders, stopping him. "Breathe. Just breathe. And when you feel normal, talk, but slower."

Zuko slowly nodded, inhaling and exhaling steadily to settle down. It took a while, but he got to it. Once he could, he started talking again. "Okay. Um... oh fuck...", he mumbled, closing his eyes and hiding behind his jacket again. Katara held back a giggle, wanting to comment on how adorably nervous he looked right now.

"You got this, Zuko."

"Alright. I think I'm fine now." He breathed in and out again. "Yeah. Okay. So... Sokka...", he trailed off.

"Yeah, what about my brother?"

"Katara, I think I find myself into the deep end now. He's... He's making me feel... so... so... very..." He didn't know how to describe it, but judging by Katara's smirk, he figured she got a clue.

She placed her hands on her hips, keeping her smile and her blues twinkling. "You caught feels for my brother, haven't you?"

"Yes! Well, I had them for quite a while now! I tried not to, but he's making it so hard being all sweet and flirty than usual. You know he held my hand today and walked me to dance class? I mean he even admitted he wanted to lick me, Katara! Lick me!", he admitted. He groaned, sitting down in an empty chair. "Then he had to wear that shirt. Showing off his muscles like that. I shouldn't be this touch-carved, but I am. For him! It's bad enough he has those crystal water blue eyes, and nice light mocha skin and then that undercut that is undeniably sexy. Urgh! How can someone make me feel like this?!"

Katara sat next to him, placing her hand on top of his, comforting him. "I suppose Sokka is a handful, but you know he always had a connection with you. He probably feels the same way."

"Don't say that because that will bring my hopes up."

"You don't want your hopes up?"

Zuko groaned again, shifting his position so that one leg was up, his foot propped on the chair. "I... hmmm... I do. It's just I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same. I tell I like him and get rejected---"

"Not by Sokka. He wouldn't play with your emotions like that. I know my brother and one thing he's not is a full-time heartbreaker. In fact, he hated it breaking up with Suki, even though that turned out okay. And he was down for some time after dating Yue. Trust me, Zuko. Sokka likes you."

The older teen just stared at her for a while, processing her words. After a while, he nodded. "I'll take your word for it, but I'm still being cautious."

"I won't hold it against you if you do.", Katara assured, patting his shoulder. "Of course, I'm sure you would love it if Sokka held his body against yours."

Zuko whined, feeling hot again. "I hate you. Damn it, Katara."

"Love you, too. But I couldn't resist. Don't act like you didn't think about it though."

"And now suddenly, I don't know what it feels like to be relaxed. I'm definitely burning in this jacket now.", he admitted, standing and shrugging off the jacket and tying it around his waist. Now that it was off, the skin of his lower back and stomach was revealed. Katara knew what that was going to do to her brother.

"Ready to go back to the others?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Wait." Katara rounded Zuko to stand behind him. She took hold of his hair gently and took it out of his ponytail. She ran her fingers through his hair before putting it back in a ponytail. "There! You looked like a nervous wreck before."

Zuko decided not to comment. The two started back to their table, coming across the counter. Iroh was just coming out from the kitchen, a steaming cup of tea in his hand. Lu Ten was at the counter, scribbling down something. The elder man spotted his nephew and waved him over. "Zuko, nephew!" The teen went over and got to the other side of the counter to hug him.

"I literally saw you about an hour ago, Uncle.", he chuckled. "I like the raspberry latte. And I noticed the little 'detail' you added."

"I have no idea what you speak of.", Iroh said 'innocently', sipping his tea and averting his eyes.

"You know, don't you?"

"I'm wise beyond my years. So yes I do."

"Oh Agni..."

"I ship it."

Katara high-fived him, Lu Ten chuckling at the disbelief shown on his cousin's face. Zuko decided to no longer comment on it, leading Katara back to their table.

* * *

They spent another hour at the table. Katara had gotten another order, some more shell cookies since Toph and Aang practically devoured hers. Sokka decided to try out the raspberry latte Zuko ordered before. He could see why Zuko liked it so much. However, he wished he had tried it from the other's mouth earlier.

"So finally put together that playlist?", the tanned boy asked, propping his head on Zuko's shoulder.

"Uh huh."

"Great! That really didn't take long.", Suki commented, looking up from the book she fished out earlier.

"Eh. I might tweak it a bit later, but for now, I'm satisfied."

"When you said that I could only think of 'Hamilton'.", Aang admitted.

"Lams all the way.", Katara muttered, giving Zuko a high-five.

"Yes! Ooh! Speaking of which, let's listen to the soundtrack at my house.", Toph offered. "Better yet, how about you all spend the weekend there?"

"I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind, right?", Katara addressed to her brother.

"Probably not. I'll go as long as I get to bunk with Zuko.", he smirked.

Zuko almost dropped his phone as sinful visuals invaded his mind. He cleared his throat, feeling it suddenly going dry and his face red once again. "Um... you sure? I... I'm a snuggler." He mentally smacked himself for blurting that out.

"Oh. Great then! I always wanted to snuggle with you."

"Oh Agni..."

"Laying it on thick, huh?", Suki teased, nudging Sokka's arm with her elbow.

"Of course.", Sokka replied, tone that of obviousness. "Just waiting."

"Oh, didn't notice."

"So anybody else have plans this weekend?", Toph questioned.

"I don't. So I'm free to go. Bumi wouldn't mind.", Aang voiced.

"I don't have plans either. I'm sure my mom and dad wouldn't mind.", Zuko said, just as Jin had returned. As did Sokka's frowning.

The brunette really bring something bad out of him with her smiling. He hated feeling jealousy, but he couldn't help it. Zuko was unfairly someone anyone would fall for. He didn't even try! If anything, Zuko hated attention.

"Hey, you guys and girls need anything else?"

"No. Just the bill, Jin. We're about to leave.", Suki announced. She eyed over to see that Sokka was visibly grinding his teeth. She felt that at this point the best thing to do was to leave.

"Alright. I'll be back with the bill." Jin's eyes lingered on Zuko for a while, noticing his jacket wasn't on his shoulders and arms. The view was nice really, and she wanted to compliment him, but Sokka had snaked his arm around Zuko. She left, without another word.

Zuko had noticed Jin's sudden frown, wondering what could have made her frown like that.

"Hey, Aang, you should totally pay for my order.", Toph joked.

"Toph, I love you. You are my partner in crime and number one gremlin, but there's no way I'm paying for you. You should be paying for me!"

"Nah. Gotta give me a kiss first, but since you're dating Katara, I doubt that will happen."

"You damn skippy, Toph.", Katara teased back.

* * *

After paying for their orders, the Gaang piled back into Sokka's car, which in all truth was roomy, and headed to the Beifong residence. Using a spare key, Toph had the door unlocked, leading the others inside.

"Mom! Dad!"

There was no answer.

"Hm. Guess they're not here."

Zuko looked around and spotted a folded piece of paper on a nearby small table. "Looks like they left a note."

"What does it say?"

"Um... 'Toph, your father and I had some last minute things to take of at the firm. No doubt you have your friends over, which we don't mind, so we gotten some of those snacks you like. Have fun and don't break another vase! We'll call you later. Love, your mother and father'."

"Okay, then. So who's ready to get their feels turned inside-out?"

"I'm already preparing myself for 'Satisfied'.", Katara admitted.

She followed Toph upstairs to fetch the CD while the others took their place in the den. Sokka and Zuko took to the loveseat, Suki in the chair and Aang on the floor. When the other two returned, Toph sat in the lounge chair, laying on it. Katara started the CD before sitting next to Aang. "I volunteer Zuko and Sokka to sing 'Helpless' when it plays."

"Hamilton didn't have much parts in that. And Sokka is not a good singer.", Aang reminded, ignoring Sokka's shout of protest.

"Exactly! Zuko has an amazing voice!"

"Katara, no!"

"Zuko, I'm doing you a favor."

"No, you're not. And I'm not a good singer either."

"Sokka and I caught you singing Alessia Cara's songs the other day, Zuko. You have a voice of an angel."

Zuko whined, grabbing a pillow to deck at Katara who ducked it. Sokka, though, couldn't resist also teasing him. He scooted closer to him and nuzzled in his shoulder. "But you do. I didn't even know you listened to her."

"There's a lot you still don't know then."

"Like your crush.", Suki chimed in 'innocently', just as 'Aaron Burr, Sir' started to play. She turned her head to look at a vase when Zuko snapped a glare at her. At her words, Sokka grew interest, hope growing in his chest.

"Crush? For real?"

"Suki, oh my spirits!", the paler boy groaned.

"Yeah, brother. Zuko here has a crush.", Katara added with a giggle, Aang wiggling his brows.

Zuko turned to glare at her, too, tempted to use the jacket she gave him to strangle her.

"I don't have a crush."

"Ya do. You. Are. Crushing. Hard."

"I'm surprised you didn't know, Captain Fence. Even Aang knew.", Toph added, before continuing humming to Laurens' part.

"Wait, wait. Is it someone I know?", Sokka questioned. By now, Zuko was thinking of a way to end his misery.

"You can say that."

"It's... it's not that Jet guy, is it?"

Zuko made a face. "Hell no!"

"Whew. Good."

"They have brown hair. Close in age with us.", Suki hinted.

"Hmmm... is it that girl that works at the Jasmine Dragon? Uh... Jin?"

Zuko shook his head. "No. She's a sweet girl, but I don't have a crush on her."

"Okay. Great. So I really don't have to feel too jealous when she is nice to you.", Sokka admitted. He backtracked, his own face now blossoming in color as he felt embarrassed. However, he didn't avert his eyes from Zuko when he blinked his pretty little eyes.

"Wait... what... what do you mean by that?"

"What?"

"You being jealous?"

Katara had paused the music, her, Aang, Toph and Suki scooting a bit closer at the upcoming reveal, grins on their faces once again. It was officially becoming National Grin Day.

"Me? Jealous?"

Zuko nodded, shifting so that his legs was pulled up on the cushions and his body was turned to face Sokka. Something fluttered about in the pit of his stomach as he digested Sokka's words. Sokka? Jealous? Of Jin? Could he be..."

"Y-yeah... Sokka, are you...? Um..."

Sokka exhaled, deciding he couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, Zee. The reason why I get jealous of Jin is because I know she likes you. I like you, too and I don't want her to take you from me."

"You... y-you like me?"

"Of fucking course I do! I had a crush on you since... since forever! I've been throwing hints at you! Flirty, touchy. Zuko, I have a major thing for you!"

Zuko exhaled, feeling his eyes getting suddenly teary as his chest swelled in happiness. "Holy spirits... Sokka..."

Apparently, Sokka was now in a rambling rant, oblivious that Zuko was trying to confess. "You're so handsome, and smart! And talented! And spirits, you have no idea how hot and cute you look in a ponytail and leggings! How does someone look hot and cute at the same time? I don't know, but you pull it off! And hell, does your butt look cute in leggings! It's a bonus seeing you dance in them!"

"Sokka."

"And that thing you do when you get frustrated. Your nose scrunch up in the cutest way and I swear you're like a kitten doing so. And you should wear crop tops more often. You have the perfect stomach for it. Dancing does wonder for you."

"Sokka."

"Then there's your eyes. Your eyes are so close to gold! Who has gold eyes besides---"

"SOKKA!"

He stopped, staring at the flustered teen before him. Zuko had reached out, placing his hands on his shoulders, staring him right in the eyes. "I like you, too. I have a crush on you."

Sokka stayed silent for two seconds, his face increasing in color before averting back to his original tone. He reached out and grabbed hold of Zuko's waist and pulled him closer. "Does this mean I can kiss you? Because I've been wanting to do that for a while, too."

Zuko nodded, chuckling softly for leaning forward to meet Sokka halfway. Their lips met finally after months of endless pining. Toph and Suki high-fived each other, Katara squealing and Aang taking pictures. The kiss had started off soft, sweet and chaste. It increased in passion as Zuko was lead into Sokka's lap, his arms secured around the taller boy's waist while Sokka rubbed the small of his back. After a few more seconds, they pulled away, remembering they were in someone else's home. Both of them was adorning blushes and smiles. Sokka couldn't resist seeing just how happy Zuko looked, kissing him once more before pulling away again.

"Does this mean I can confirm that Zukka is now official?", Aang questioned.

"Yes, Aang. You can.", Sokka answered, hugging Zuko. Said boy groaned when it hit him.

"Zukka is our names put together, isn't it?"

"You're just figuring this out?! Oh my gosh, Zuko, you're such an awkward turtleduck!", Katara laughed.

"Back off!"

"Sokka, your boyfriend needs to be informed of recent lingo."

"I'll be sure to educate him."

Zuko pinched his arm, making him slightly regret wearing no sleeves, but it did nothing to tether his spirits. He was happy!

Finally, after months of crushing on Zuko, he finally got to say that he was his and vice versa. He felt blessed.

"Let me warn you, Zuko. Sokka is crazy possessive and protective. And he's super cuddly. And now that you're boyfriends, he's gonna kiss you every chance he gets.", Suki chuckled. "He doesn't care where."

"I think I'm okay with that."

Sokka grinned, probably the largest grin that day. "Great!" He began kissing Zuko's neck, not caring for the collar around it. The kisses were ticklish, making Zuko squirm in his lap. He kept his hold on his waist, pleased with the muffled giggles he was getting.

"I hear giggles. Is that Zuko?", Toph questioned.

"Surprisingly enough, yes. Yes, it is."

* * *

He knew that there was a reason for the sudden glow his nephew had last night when he came home. Iroh watched from the counter, his usual tea in hand, as Zuko wandered into the shop. Beside him was Sokka, who was holding his hand, standing close. The two came up to the counter, twinkles in their eyes.

"Morning, uncle.", Zuko greeted.

"Morning, Zuko. I see you're doing fantastic this morning.", Iroh noted to the closeness of the teens. Lu Ten had came into the shop then, looking up from his phone and spotting the joined hands. He gasped.

"Little cousin, you have a boyfriend?!"

"Shout it out to the whole world, huh, Lu Ten?!", Zuko hissed, letting go of Sokka's hand and chasing after his cousin, swatting at him like a pissed off cat.

Sokka and Iroh watched the display, amused at the two.

"So, Sokka, what do you and my nephew want this fine morning?"

The younger scrunched his nose up in thought before letting another smile come to his lips.

"Well, we're both feeling raspberry lattes." 


End file.
